roguemagesfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega's Dragon Guide
Omega's Dragon Guide For all of these to work you need trio runes and a team of flare and shine hounds and rundines all lvl 50 with demon horn lvl 4-5 Water- Send your monsters at the jetverns near the chest while you have Isaac spam fire2+fire2 on the dragons. When all the jetverns are dead use light1+fire3 to heal then melt the ice and let your monsters kill the dragons but capture of of them. Then head to these corner and do the same thing heal when needed, then continue on to the other groups doing the same thing. Fire- Kill the monsters that come at you and capture one of those dragons, then heal and head across the lava and use light3x3 to help your monsters take out the dragons there. Then send the flare hounds to lure the dragons near your monsters and let them do the work. If they are caught on lava heal when needed. Send a flare hound to grab the chest while the other monsters head back to the little path in the west. Heal and begin to pick off the dragons 1 by 1 until you emerge victorious. Wind- From the beginning head as south as possible in the little area that you begin in then let Isaac spam light2+fire2+wind2 to kill all the jetverns *this will need to be done more than once* then begin to head along the paths killing the dragons and to kill the ones on the sides, use earth3+earth3 to get the chest, have Isaac teleport over near it and grab it then continue on to demolish the rest of the beasts while capturing one of them Earth- From the beginning use light2+fire2+wind2 enough to kill most of the jetverns, then begin to head around to the center of the arena to kill the dragons. Move along to the rest healing when needed. Dark2+earth3 can do wonders to help the dragons die faster, but dint let all of them die, make sure to capture one and grab the chest. Light- Have your monsters wait right in the area where the jetverns pass and buff them up with light2+fire2 to help kill the jetvern faster. Heal with light1+fire3 when needed other than that use light2+fire2+wind2 and when all the jetverns are dead, head over to the dragons capture 1 and kill the rest but grab the chest before you do Dark- Send everyone down the center path and capture the first dragon then heal your monsters and let them continue down the path killing all the dragons they encounter, while you have Isaac stay in the center path casting earth3+light3 on the dragons on the other sides of the walls and killing them while your monsters destroy the others. Make sure to stop by real quick and grab the chest. Omega's Sage Guide Master of Curtain Mist 1- This one is pretty simple, go up from where you start and melt the ice, and kill all the monsters that are there. Then, get to the upper left hand corner and heal if necessary. When done, take all your monsters and rush for the re-spawn point. Leave Isaac there and have your monsters attack the Mist Master and he should die Lord of Summer Haze1- Okay, go directly left from where you start and then rush through the lava to the re-spawn point and when there cast light1+water2 on your group to heal them and then leave a monster on the re-spwn point and kill ALL the monsters in the area not including the boss. Then, when all of them are dead, heal and rush at the sage and she should die momentarily. When you rush her leave a monster on the portal so the monsters don’t come back out. General of Gravel Stone1- Unlike everyone says, FORGET THE STUPID POTALS! Take your monsters and kill the earth hounds that are right there. Then, rush down to the other hounds and let your monsters kill them while you put up 2 walls to block the wyverns from advancing. Then just work your way down to the General while putting up walls behind you to stop the monsters. If he traps you behind a wall use light1+eatrh1 to heal your monsters and get rid of the walls. When you are down there have your monsters rush him and use water1+wind1 yto knock him away from the mana crystals Jester of the Prime Moon- This is the only time you have to face him just so you know. This is basically just a level with walls to stop you from where you want to go, so kill any monsters that don’t re-spawn and get as many monsters as you can near Leonard to rush him with, but before you rush him, use light2+fire2 to make your monsters more powerful and take out Leonard faster. Bishop of the White Knight- Take out the day walkers really quick and use fire2+dark3 to help take some of them out. Then, use light2+fire2 and light2+wind2 and rush Russell with all your monsters and he should be out quick, the hounds wont come near you if you stay far enough away. Lord of Summer Haze2- She start out right next to you so you can either rush her or wwait until she walks all the way around. The second one is easier but takes longer. If you cant beat this no offense but you fail. General of Gravel Stone- Same as last time, use light2+wind2 and rush him. Again if he puts up walls just use light1+earth2. Not to hard if this doesn’t work for you like it doesn’t for other people, pm me Master of Curtain Mist2- This one is tricky, have all your guys move behind him and gt a monster on the portal. Leave the monster on the portal and send your remaining monsters around to attack him while you stay near him and use earth3+fir3 which should do a lot of damage. Your monsters should be able to take it from there. Daughter of the Wind- She is probably the easiest in the game. Use light2+wind2 twice and rush her wit your new super fast monsters. She will try to teleport away but she will die pretty fast. Diva of the Twilight- First battle rush her with your monsters and get away from them so that they don’t kill you. 2nd battle, kill the monsters that are right in front of you and cover up that portal. Then, kill the monsters and cover up all the portals and then rush her. On the portals that you cover up don’t cover the northernmost re-spawn points because they only take away the number of monsters that you can rush the Diva with.